Stars
by NYRforever
Summary: Just an idea I got when I was listening to a song. Soda gets sent to Vietnam and the story is told from his wife's POV. I own nothing but my OC. R&R!


**I randomly got this idea while listening to the song "Stars" by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals. I hope you guys like it. Review and tell me what you think! I was also thinking of making another chapter if you guys want one.**

Sarah POV**:**

I quietly got up from the bed I was sleeping in with my four year old son, Brian, and pulled on my robe over my pajamas. I tip toed onto the porch careful to not wake the three Curtis' in the house. I looked up at the sky and felt silent tears start spilling down my cheeks. I tilted my head down and pulled the robe closer to my body.

It's been almost 2 years since I've seen my husband, Sodapop. He was drafted into Vietnam along with his best buddy, Steve. Steve had come back due to injury roughly 6 months ago. I had asked him if he knew anything about Soda but they had apparently been in separate units so he wasn't much help.

It's been a hard two years and I'm lucky that Darry and Pony are still letting me stay in the house since I'd have nowhere else to go. I've been doing my fair share with the rent. Pony always looks after Brian while I'm at work for me. They have both helped me so much over the years and they're the best brother-in-laws I could have dreamed of having in a time like this.

I wipe away my tears and take a shaky breath. I hate crying which is why I wait till everyone's sleeping then break down. I look up at the sky again and see the full moon and stars and feel more tears threaten to overflow.

Ever since Soda left me and our kid everything I do seems to remind me of him. The night sky makes me think of a few of the dates we had. He took me to the lot and we just stared at the sky until I fell asleep and he carried me to the house. It was a night just like this one; Cool, clear, and beautiful.

I look back down at the porch where he had proposed to me. It had been a hot, oppressing, summer day and I was in one of the flowy, blue sun dresses I owned while he was in ripped jeans and his DX shirt that was unbuttoned. I had been watching him from the porch while he wrestled with Steve in the grass. Steve had eventually run off laughing while Soda chased him for a bit then decided it wasn't worth it and came back smiling his beautiful smile.

"I gotcha something." He had said as he walked over to me.

"And what is that?" I had asked teasingly. Suddenly he got on one knee in front of me with a ring in hand and I let out a little gasp.

"Sarah, I love you with all my heart. I want to have you forever. I can't picture my life without you in it. We've been dating for a couple of years now and I want to stay with you for so many more. Sarah Jennette Rosner, will you marry me?" He asks. I remember nodding and kissing him after that like it was just yesterday. God I miss him so much.

I remember when Brian was born. Both of us were crying as we held him in our arms.

"What should we name him?" I had asked him quietly making sure to not wake up the sleeping newborn.

"Brian Kendall Curtis." Soda had replied as he kissed my forehead.

"Brian Kendall Curtis it is." I replied with a smile.

He left when Brian was 2 and I've been praying that Brian will actually meet his father and be able to remember him.

Sometimes it hurts looking at Brian because he looks so much like his daddy. He has his dark brown eyes that remind me of a puppy's that are always filled with curiosity and have a little twinkle in them like his dad. He has dirty blonde hair like my own though but in the summer it gets bleached to shining wheat gold by the sun just like Soda's does. He acts a lot like his father too cracking jokes and letting his emotions shine in his eyes which makes it easy to tell when he's upset, happy, and angry.

While I kept going through my memories I didn't notice the man that had come up the front steps until he clears his throat. I look up expecting it to be someone from the army telling me that my husband is dead and never coming back. Instead standing there is Sodapop Curtis, the love of my life. The tears start coming as I hug him and he holds me closely.

"I missed you so much." I mumble into his shoulder.

"I got sent home early due to injury." He says and I try to jerk back to investigate. "It's already been fixed. I shot in my leg but it wasn't as bad as they thought it was. I don't have to get sent back until it's healed though."

"Thank god." I say. We sit on the porch hugging until dawn when we decide to let the others know Soda was back.

**I hope you guys liked it. I couldn't bring myself to have Soda die even though one of my friends told me that S.E. Hinton said Soda dies in Vietnam. I'm still in denial of Johnny and Dally's deaths! I can only handle so many of them. R&R!**

**~NYRforever**


End file.
